Scattered Memories
by InuDemon92
Summary: One night, Kagome made a wish on a jewel shard, she wished that Kikyo never existed. The next morning, her wish came true....
1. The Wish

(Authors Note: I've just realized that Kikyo plays a very important role in the story that effects almost everyone. Like if it wasn't for her, Inuyasha would never have been pinned to the tree. And Omnigumo would never have fallen in love with her and sold his soul to the demons. And Kaede would never have lost an eye. () Kikyo is the Miko that started the story after all. This is in her honor.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter one

**'The Wish'**

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome busted into her bed room and slammed open her window, "Stupid, Stupid Inuyasha!"

Sota came up beside her casually, "Hey sis, mom asks you what you want for dinner…." He froze the minute he saw Kagomes face, "Okay, okay, I'm leaving," he backed away out of the room cautiously.

Kagome returned to her gaze outside the window. She felt like her heart was shattered once and for all. _He'd spent the whole day with her, the whole day! I don't mind if it's a casual visit once in a while but the whole day? They must have really enjoyed each others company._ Kagome leaned again the window frame. _This is where he used to visit me. I bet their still together, in the time both of them belongs. How did this happen? How did I get this jealous?_ She could feel hot tears roll down her face. Whether it was from hatred or sadness, she couldn't tell.

Kagome reached into her pocket and took out the jewel shards they'd worked so hard to collect, her and the gang, and clutched them in her hands. _The jewel of four souls, it was suppose to keep us together, Inuyasha and everyone else, why did Kikyo just have to get involved in this? Inuyasha didn't even take notice of my existence even though I was only a few meters away. His eyes were on Kikyo, and didn't leave her._ She looked down at the shards and squeezed them tight trying to exert all the hurt in her heart into the shards. _I wish…..I wish Kikyo would just go away! I wish she'd never existed!_

The stars in the night sky twinkled reacting to her wish in her heart. She fell asleep that night with the shards still clutched in her hands.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome cracked open her eyes. Her mind ached pushing away all her thoughts. _I have to go back today, I have to go back and deal with Inuyasha. I wish I could stay here though, just for a few more days, but I left without saying anything to Sango or Miroku either._ She got dresses waddled her way down stairs, "Mom?"

Kagomes mother greeted her with a smile, "Come on, you're going to be late for school. I'll warm up your dinner from last night. You fell asleep so I didn't want to wake you."

But Kagome was already out the door before listening to her mothers words. As she passes the sacred tree, something was different but Kagome didn't take notice of it. _I'll return to tell them that I'm staying here for a few days, to get rest. Best if I can avoid Inuyasha though. He'll just make up excuses as always. _She flung open the shrine door and jumped into the well, expecting that same familiar glow that takes her away. But instead, she hit rock bottom.

Kagome whimpered in pain. Her knee caps here scraped. _What? Why isn't the well letting me through?_ She took out her jewel shards making sure they were still there. They were, but there was no aura coming from them. Kagome closed her eyes but couldn't feel the shards in her hand anymore. It's as if their power was all used up.

She climbed back up the well to back to the house and patch up her knee. A dozen questions were flowing through her mind but she couldn't answer any of them. It was only when Kagome passed the sacred tree for the second time when she realized what was different. She gasped and felt on overflow of fear. _The patch on the sacred tree, where the bark had been worn away because Inuyasha was pinned to it, it was gone._


	2. Inuyasha

(Authors Note: Yes, Yes, Inuyasha does appear in the modern times in this chapter. Kikyo doesn't exist so he'd bascially everything he was before he met her; Want power. Want to be full-fledged. Doesn't think he needs friendship for love. etc. Simple. The other Inu-gang members are going to show up too later. )

**Chapter Two**

**'Inuyasha'**

_The Sacred Shikon jewel, it is said that even one shard would give any being unlimited power. It is also said to be able to grant wishes. And when I get my hands on the jewel, I'm going to become a full fledged demon once and for all_. Inuyasha grinned at that thought. He maneuvered his way into the demon slayers village, there the jewel was being kept and protected.

The moon hid itself behind thick clouds, hiding his silhouette. He leaped silently from tree to tree using the wind to hide the rustling of the leaves. He could sense it, the key to all his troubles, right there, in the room which window was just within his reach. Below him, the village danced joyfully at the return of the leaders' son's first victory in battle. Kohaku squatted in the middle of the circle smiling ear to ear._ Pathetic humans,_ he thought to himself. _But it was them that created the jewel so for that I'm thankful._ With one leap he made it into the room.

There is was though, right in the center of the room. Inuyasha could feel the power of the Shikon jewel already. He was surprised at how little security there was. He was expecting a struggle but there didn't seem to be a single slayer guarding the jewel. _All the better._ But it was only when he reached out to gain his prize, when something moved in the corner of his eye.

The tiny two tailed cat screeched out at the intruder and transformed. She was much bigger now, almost twice his size. The feline's growls thundered through the village, alerting everyone. The music stopped; instead it was replaced by shouts and the rattling sound of weapons.

She startled him causing him to accidentally knock over the stand. The jewel rolled to the opposite corner of the room. But he didn't stop to get it. He wanted the jewel, but he valued his life too. Before any other thoughts could run through his mind, the Two Tailed charged at him. Inuyasha panicked and crashed through the roof above him. He made a run for it as arrows and spears shot out at him from below. His cloth of the fire rat protected him. If he ran his way through the forest, they'd never catch up with him. After all, he was half demon. But the Two Taileds growls stalked him out of the village. He took one peek behind and saw a female demon slayer riding her. The chase was on, their speed left everyone behind.

* * *

He couldn't out run them. They'd chased for miles already and hadn't lost any speed. But Inuyasha was getting exhausted. He wouldn't be able to use the trees to hide himself. The Two Tailed would catch his scent immediately. He couldn't engage them in battle. They had the aerial advantage while the only thing he had was a useless sword left by his father. The stupid blade couldn't cut. He would have thrown it away long ago but the desperation his older brother had for it amused him. 

Suddenly, the Hiraikotsu came at him at extreme accuracy. Inuyasha spotted at well he'd just past and threw himself into it. It'll give him some protection at least. But a glow of light engulfed him instead. _What the hell is going on?_ He tried to leap away but was suspended in the emptiness. The next thing he knew, he was back in the well. But something was different. There was no moonlight or the sound of trees above. He jumped from the well surprised to find himself in some sort of room, climbed the stairs and opened the door. _At least that demon slayer didn't follow me here..._

Kagome circled the tree, desperately trying to assure herself that everything was alright. But there was no use, her heart raced as she trying to piece together what was happening. But before she could come to any conclusion…there he was, coming out from the shrine. Kagome sighed in relief realizing that she wasn't going insane and ran to him, "Inuyasha! Hey! Over here!" _He came for me._


	3. Forgotten

**Chapter Three**

**'Forgotten'**

Everything was different, the ground was hard and gray, the roofs were coloured and there were strange contraptions everywhere. A girl was waving at him. She called out to him. _Who is this girl and why's she smiling at me?_ He didn't know what to do. In his entire life only his mother had every showed kindness to him. She started running towards him. Inuyasha panicked in a different way he ever had and took a defensive mode, back arched and claws readied to stike.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved and smiled broadly. She ran up to Inuyashas side, "Just wait one moment, I'll get my stuff, then we can go." Kagome turned to run back into the house. But Inuyasha stopped her. He tensed not understanding anything she'd just said, "What?"

She paused and said softly, "I'm not mad, really. It's okay if you want to be with Kikyo once in a while." She expected that look from him, the look of emptiness and confuse. But he just suddenly grabbed her arm and looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

His grip was strong, "Ow, Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?" she tried to break from his grasp but his claws dug into her arm, "Did Kikyo put a spell on you or something?" She shot back.

Inuyasha grunted and dropped Kagomes arm, "Look lady, I don't know what you're talking about but you've got the wrong person. Now I suggest you stay out of my way unless you want to get killed." His voice was harsh.

Kagome couldn't understand what he was talking about, no matter how hard she tried. So she expected the first explanation that crossed her thoughts, "Fine, be that way. Go back to Kikyo. Get her to gather the rest of the jewel. Forget I ever existed." She took the shards from her pocket and threw them at Inuyasha turning her back to him to hide her tears.

Inuyasha felt a rush of excitement. _Jewel shards? Sacred Jewel shards? The last he saw the sacred jewel was still whole. _He took the shards from the tiny bottle and studied them, "Hum, trying to trick me are you? These are nothing but empty crystals. Besides, the sacred jewel is whole." He felt no aura coming form the shards as he did for the jewel.

Kagome gasped and turned around. She watched Inuyasha crush the shards into a thin power. _Empty shells? That'll explain why I couldn't feel them. But that's impossible. But then again, I thought lots of things were impossible._ Her mind rewound back to the past few days trying to search for the answer in something that they might have done. Inuyasha meeting Kikyo. Inuyasha chatting with Kikyo. Kagome leaving on Kirara. Shippo begging her not to go. Sota asking her about dinner. Kagome looking at the evening stars squeezing the shards in her hand…._making the wish..._

It finally hit her. _I wished Kikyo never existed, and the shards granted that wish._ Her heart skipped a beat. Kagome felt her hair stand on end. Cold sweet dropped from her forehead. For a moment everything was blocked out. She was speechless, staring at that one spot mindlessly as the truth finally dawned on her. _It's my fault, my fault all this is happening._

As Kagome lost herself in the truth, Inuyasha grew restless. He waved his hand back and forth in front of her face, "Anyone there? Geez, what's so interesting about the ground?"

_He doesn't remember me. If Kikyo never existed, the jewel would never have been in my body. Mistress Centipede wouldn't have dragged me into the feudal era. He doesn't even remember me, _"What are you still doing here?" she said emotionlessly. _If you don't remember me then why are you still here?!_ She knew he wouldn't have met her. But through all they've been through, he still forget her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you or what's happening in your life," he didn't usually ask anyone else for help, "I don't know how to get back so, so could you help me out here?" He trailed off the last part.

Kagome stared at him coldly, "Go back into the well, it'll take you back to the feudal era," she said quietly.

Inuyasha gulped and decided it was better to leave, "Thanks," he replied sarcastically. _What a weird girl_. He whipped around and hurried back into the shrine.

_He's leave, again, back to the time he belongs. He's going to go back to Sango and Miroku and them. I wonder if their lives changed too. Wait, if Inuyasha leaves I'll never be able to go back. Wait, wait for me, _"Inuyasha, wait! Take me with you!"


	4. Sango

(Authors Note: Okay well here's Sango for you. I know i'm updating here and there a lot. I just write a chapter whenever i've got nothing to do. Enjoy!)

**Chapter Four**

**'Sango'**

_This is the way I first came out of the well._ Inuyasha had leaped out not bothering to give Kagome a hand. But she knew her way out. _At least the well hasn't changed a bit._ The calm winds the of the feudal era greeted her. _He was right there._ Kagome walked up to the sacred tree. Sure enough, the spot of the tree had disappeared from this tree too. The image of the innocent look on Inuyasha's face while he was sealed to the tree flashed in her memory. She touched the tree gently feeling the tears come to her again.

Inuyasha sniffed around the air. _Good, the demon slayer's gone. _He turned his attention back to the girl and walked up to her, "Geez, you sure love staring at inanimate objects don't you?" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pinning her against the tree.

Kagome squinted, "What are you doing?"

"Don't play around with me. You can sense the sacred jewel can't you? I think you know more than you're letting on," Inuyasha saw how serious she was when mentioning the jewel. He wasn't about to let the opportunity pass by. _After that performance, the demon slayers would be smart enough to move the jewel somewhere else. I can't let the only way I'm going to become a full demon walk away that easily._

Kagome wasn't intimidated, "Why? Is that why you agreed to take me back with you? So I could help you find the jewel? Well, I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to find it for you for your own selfish purposes."

"How would you know? It's your business what I do with it!" Inuyasha didn't want it for total destruction or to become ruler of an empire. He simply wanted to be rid of the nick name 'half breed', "You don't understand my feelings," he added softly looking away.

_Actually I do, I do Inuyasha. I know all too well what you want_. Kagome was about to let it spill, confronting him to prove he was wrong. But saying that will cause more questions and that'll eventually lead to admitting what she did. Kagome didn't have the heart to deal with that right now.

Before Inuyasha could go on demanding her any further, something flashed before her eyes. It ripped right between them tearing them apart. Inuyasha jumped back, his senses on full alert.

The Hiraikotsu returned to the female demon slayers hand. "SANGO!" Kagome was overjoyed to see her friend again. Sango came riding in on Kirara and landed between Kagome and Inuyasha, "Miss, it's okay; I won't let this half breed hurt you." She whipped Hiraikotsu again just managing to graze Inuyashas shoulder, "Who are you calling a half breed?" His words immediately engaged her in battle.

Kagome took a while to process that through her mind. _What? What did she call me?_ But Kirara gave out a signal call that shook the forest. Kagome plugged her ears and shut her eyes trying to block out the sound. When she reopened them, demon slayers surrounded the scene.

"I found him!" Sango called over to her comrades. Inuyasha was honestly intimidated by their numbers but was too stubborn to let that show, "Fine, the more the merrier."

Kagome could only watch from the side. Her words were no longer heard. She watched helplessly was Inuyasha barely dodged their attacks. _Why isn't he attacking them? Why's he on the defensive?_ She felt like charging in and defending him but boy came up beside her and tugged on her arm, "Miss, step to the side please. We have things under control." Kagome saw through his gas mask. Kohaku?

He couldn't attack them, there were just too many to handle. With every move, Inuyasha grew more and more exhausted until the Hiraikotsu finally hit him. The demon slayers saw their opportunity and more chains bounded his arms against his body. Inuyasha gave up trying and crashed to the ground. _They're so heavy. How to these people manage to make carrying them look so easy?_ He lifted his head to see the female demon slayer standing over him and raising her Hiraikotsu._ This can't be it._ But someone cried his name.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't watch anymore. She broke free of Kohakus grasp and ran to him, standing between Inuyasha and Sangos attack, "Sango stop! Please, you've already won." She knelt down beside him.

Sango drew her sword, not wanting to use the Hiraikotsu against a human, "This half breed is an enemy again the demon slayers tribe. Why do you protect him? Step aside otherwise we'll have no choice but to use force."

Kagome felt Sangos threat split her heart, "So you don't remember me either, huh?" Sangos confused eyes answered her question. Kagome lowered her head and shed one tear. _I had no idea one simple wish, so innocent, could cause this much damage. If she doesn't remember, no one else probably does either._


	5. Beads of Subjugation

(Authors Note: Just HAD to add the beads! hehe)

**Chapter Five**

**'Beads of Subjugation'**

_Is she crying for me?_ Inuyasha looked at Kagomes face, feeling guilty she'd suffered protecting him. Yet not knowing why he was feeling this way. Emotions that were thought to have never existed showed themselves.

Sango felt sorry for the girl, but she couldn't understand her feelings. She tried one more time, "I'm asking you as a last warning to please move aside." Sango was the only female slayer at the scene; she had some sympathy for the situation. But around her, others were growing impatient. Suddenly, her father grabbed Kagome swinging her over his shoulder. "Father!" Sango protested but didn't have the reason to back it up.

"That's enough, if she won't move by will than that gives us no choice. Continue Sango," her father said while trying to control Kagome kicking, trying to free herself.

Inuyasha watched as the girl struggled to get free. To return to him? She'd shed tears for him, just as his mother once had. He felt bad for her, like it was his fault she was crying. But it wasn't until she'd died when he finally realized why...

The chains around Inuyasha rattled as he broke free of them. Sango snapped her attention back to their target but Inuyasha lashed out before she could do anything, "Let her go," he growled deeply, shooting an attack between them forcing him to drop Kagome. Inuyasha caught her, "There's one thing that I can't stand and that's people like you who thinks you're either with or against." His strength seemed to return as Sangos father jumped at him again. Inuyasha dropped Kagome and drew the Tetsaiga. He knew it wouldn't be much help, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

_Inuyasha._ Kagome felt relief all over and rubbed her tears. _That's the half demon I know_. The scene from his father's gravesite returned to her memory. "You can do it Inuyasha! You just have to believe in the sword, just like I believe in you!" She called out to him.

She watched the scene from the shadows. It never seized to amaze her how much spirit this girl had. Even if she was defending a demon, it was clear that she knew something that they didn't. She could understand Inuyashas words. Ever since Lady Izyois death, their village had shunned Inuyasha. Even at her funeral, Inuyasha claimed he'd become full demon. The village feared him; those who had no opinion of the matter were forced to choose which side they'd take.

She always thought Inuyasha wanted such powers to be rid of the human side he thought to be a curse. She saw the girl as an opportunity, an opportunity to show Inuyasha he has no need to be rid of it. The old priestess couldn't bare watch any longer. Kaede took something from her kimono sleeve and mumbled a spell.

For the first time Inuyasha fought with the Tetsaiga. The blade was rusted and could hardly cut, but it was the best he had at the moment. He didn't know if he was fight just to defeat the enemy for protect the girl, but he wasn't just going to sit there and wait for death. If he was going to die, he'd fight to the end.

Suddenly something flashed in the corner of his eye, like little balls of light. They shot straight out at him and before he could move. They surrounded him. Kagome gasped and scanned her eyes across the trees. _Could it be Kaede?_ The tiny beads formed a necklace around his neck. Inuyasha tugged at them furiously having no luck. _What the heck is this magic?_ He strained to take them off but the glow stopped and the necklace stuck in place.

Kaede felt no need to rush from the shadows to explain what she had to do. She trusted the girl to know instinctively. Sure enough, the girl jumped right into action and said the words. Not exactly what she was expecting but they worked...

_"SIT BOY!"_

The beads gave off a glow and Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Once Kagome was finished, Inuyasha lay in the freshly made whole half unconscious. She turned to Sango trusting her to be the only one that'll listen to her, "See, we have the situation under control."

Sango hesitated looking to her comrades for the final decision. But the old priestess stepped from the shadows, finally revealing herself, "Ye need not worry Miss. Those are Beads of Subjugation and as long as we have our young lady here, Inuyasha can do no harm."

Sango had heard about the enchanted beads before. As demons slayers, it was also their jobs to familiarize with feudal magic. She nodded her head though some part of her still doubted their reliability.

Sango looked over as the girl stepped up to her, "My name's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." Her words were filled with hurt as if she was disappointed in her somehow.


	6. The Headmans War

(Authors Note: People, i know this chapter's slow so bare with me. There are some things that need to be explained.)

**Chapter Six**

**'The Headmans War'**

Sango had ridden away on Kirara with Kohaku on her back. Her little brother wasn't use to heights and clung onto Sangos waist. Below, the demon slayers village followed. Kagome felt glad for her. Naraku was never born so Sango never lost her family. From the way she acted and the looks of her face, it was clear to Kagome that Sango hadn't gone through the same pain as she once had. She was happy, to be with family….

* * *

"How long are you going to keep following me around?" Inuyasha grunted softly as Kaede wrapped his wounded arm which Kagome had made worse with her 'sit' commands. 

"So, you want me gone that badly huh?" Kagome answered sarcastically avoiding the question. She didn't want to leave him, not ever again.

They'd returned to Kaede's hut. Kagome had to half drag Inuyasha in attracting many unwanted attentions. But they had privacy now, except when village children had curiosity take over and came peaking in the windows. A fire was going in the center of the room though it was broad day light outside. It brought back precious memories for Kagome. She wondered if she should try to explain to Inuyasha what had happened. But when he snarled at the children looking in through the window, Kagome knew she had to wait a little longer.

She suddenly heard footsteps rumble through the village. Kagome looked out the window. The children had already scrambled out of the way. They filled the entire dirt roads, rows and rows of soldiers all with emotionless faces dressed in armor. They seemed to have no destination in their eyes, just the determination to continue running. Kagome turned back to Kaede, "Are they going some where? Is the village under attack or something?"

Kaede looked surprised at Kagomes question. She sighed as if it was too painful to say. Inuyasha snatched the question before she could answer, "Where have 'you' been all this time?"

_In another era on the other side of the well._ "I'm not from around here okay? And the name's Kagome, not 'you', Kagome," she stressed each syllable.

"Well 'Kagome', you must have been living in a real nut shell not to know anything about this war."

Kaede finished up Inuyashas wound, "It is all over the Shikon no Tama. The demon slayers village is demanding aid from others due to the amount of attacks they've received. As you know the jewel is kept at the village. But even demon slayers can't uphold from the war on their own strength," she eyed Inuyasha, "What humans once thought to be a blessing to humanity had quickly turned on them. Demons can sense the power of the jewel. It's attracting them from all over the lands, as well as other lands, therefore causing an unbalance in demons that we mortals cannot control."

Kagome looked down at her hands. _The demons are concentrated on the slayers village. I wonder of Sango's going to be alright…_

* * *

Sango carried the tea tray in her hands. Though she was a slayer, she was also one of the only women in the village, which made it her duty to serve the Headman. She balanced her way down the hall to the Headman's meditation room. He had been isolated to himself a lot for the past months, the only times he ever showed his face was to stroll in the organic gardens. Otherwise, he gave his orders from this room. Some would say that his age finally caught up with him but Sango knew that wasn't the case. What really happened to him, she didn't know. 

The end of the hall was dark; the only sources of light were from the tiny slivered where the hinge of the door wasn't properly inserted. He had his window open today. It was an improvement. Sango knocked gently on the door and placed the tray on the ground. She peeked through the sliver and saw the silhouette from his figure, "Tea's ready sir."

The figure turned around from its position in the window. Sango saw a faint ominous glow from its palm and a low growl that didn't appear human. She turned and sprinted down the hall back into the light. The door to the room where the jewel was kept was left open. Sango leaned in to close it. She gasped. The sacred jewel wasn't there, the stand was empty.


	7. Feelings

**Chapter Seven**

**'Feelings'**

"Why!" Inuyasha grunted, "Why must you drag me with you?"

"Oh relax Inuyasha," Kagome tried to act cheerful, "We've hardly made it out of the village and you're complaining already. Besides, it was you that asked me how long I was going to follow you around. I figured I'd give you a break by letting you follow me around."

"That's not exactly what I meant."…….

Kaede watched the two of them walk off from the cabin window. She wondered if she should have let them off that easily. By the time they made it to the end of the road, they were already bickering to each other. But the old priestess had faith in Kagome. Even without the beads of subjugation, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

_"Kaede, I need to ask you a favor," Kagome looked at her seriously, "I need you to lend me a pack of bow and arrows for our journey."_

_Kaede looked surprised, "Journey? Our journey? What on earth are you talking about?"_

_"I'm going to the demon slayers village. I have to see for myself that the jewel is okay. If I'm right about it, which I hope I'm not. They jewel is in grieve danger," Kagome's gaze fell to the ground, "And I'm taking Inuyasha with me."_

_"Even if he'd be willing to go with you, I doubt they'll let him anywhere near the village."_

_"I'm not worrying about that right now. Please, I just need you to support me."_

So Kaede gave her the weapon she requested understanding that she had no right to stop her. Besides, time alone with Kagome may just give Inuyasha some answers to life. Kaede smiled as the two of them continued along, their bickering voices heard crystal clear throughout the village……

"Geez, you're so selfish! All I ask is a little help and you wouldn't even lift a finger."

"It's not my responsibility to take care of you!"

* * *

They hadn't made it very far out of the village. But some ground was better than none. Kagome had made a fire that began to die out. She could hear laughing and shouting from the soldiers camp just beyond the trees. She felt alone. Inuyasha was somewhere sleeping in the surrounding trees not caring what happens to her. Kagome knew he could have already run off, but she felt guilty forcing him to accompany her in the first place._ I still have these feelings. But he doesn't feel them for me anymore. _Kagome sneezed and hugged her knees feeling the chill of the autumn wind blowing against her. It was the only time she regretted wearing a school uniform.

_That idiot._ Inuyasha glared down at her from the treetops. He would have left long ago if it wasn't for that lonely expression on her face. It made him almost feel guilty. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and stared up at the stars. They were so clear that night. For a moment, he felt peace, enjoying the whistling of the wind and wolves calls from the distance. Her sneeze broke his daze.

Something was wrapped around her shoulders. Inuyasha shadowed over Kagome, "You idiot. Who wears something that short? How's it supposed to keep you warm?" He tugged his kimono tighter around her.

_He didn't leave._ Kagome looked at him seriously, "Won't you be cold?"

Her question surprised him, "Just worry about yourself okay?" He turned away from and sat on the other side of the fire. He watched Kagome fall asleep wrapped in his kimono.

The wind gusted violently but the recent events left Kagome exhausted. Inuyasha began to feel shivered. He somewhat regretted giving his kimono to Kagome was didn't want to wake her after she finally fell asleep….

_'Where am I?' Kagome cracked open her eyes. Her body felt like it was burning. She tried to breath but choked from the dying smell of smoke. 'What's happening? Inuyasha?' She stood up and away from the hot ground. They were still in the same spot she'd fallen asleep. But the forest was on fire. She couldn't make out the sky from the thick black smoke. A branch snapped and crashed inches from her. Flames blazed higher than the trees themselves._

_There was a figure in the standing across from her. Flames dances around him. Kagome tried to scream out for him but her voice choked. The fire from her ankles spread quickly up her body. But they were cold, freezing her legs in place. In a desperate attempt to escape, Kagome ran to the figure. Inuyasha, help me! She grabbed onto his clothes and whimpered. But when she looked up, it wasn't Inuyasha._

_Kikyo glared down at her. Her eyes were black, pure black, hidden behind her bans. Kagome covered her mouth and backed away slowly from the reach of Kikyos decaying hands. Her clothes were already shredded and her flesh had turned black like ash. Kikyos face was emotionless just like her voice, "You did this to me. Are you content with yourself?" It wasn't soft like the way she spoke to Inuyasha._

_Kagome tried to block out her voice but it continued to echo in her mind. 'No! Leave me alone! I didn't do this to you, Kikyo!' Soul stealers surrounded Kagome trapping her in an endless ring of fire as Kikyo stepped closer and closer. Like the undead reaching out from its grave, she reached her burning hand into Kagomes heart, "Give me back my soul. You are merely my reincarnation. You do not belong. You do no belong with Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome tried to tear Kikyos hand away her body, tear away the pain that engulfed her. 'No. Kikyo. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, honest! Stop, I want to stay with him! I want to stay with Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha'..._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled to be rid of the nightmare. She broke from her position and clutched her heart tight. Something touched her face breaking her free form the nightmare. But the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the burning fire. Kagome screamed.


	8. Shippo

**Chapter Eight**

**'Shippo'**

The tiny fox demon threw him self off the girl. Her screaming made his fur stand on end. He backed away watching her carefully cautious of the next time she bursted out like that. She interested him. Her clothing, her situation, it was rare in these times that a mortal girl would sleep outside in the wild especially with the war. Or was she a trap for other demons? The tiny fox observed her curiously.

Kagome breathed heavily. As an act of aggression, she felt her heart to make sure it was still there. It was still there. She could it pounding in her ears. Kagome whipped the cold sweat from her forehead. _It was a dream, a nightmare. Still, Kikyo can't be happy about this. Uh, this is driving me crazy. I'm going insane!_ She could feel tears start to roll off her cheeks. _I need to tell him, it's the only way I can make up for it. But will he even listen and take me seriously?_ But before she could ponder any further, Kagome spotted a pair of big eyes staring back at her. _Shippo?_

She gasped, startling him. The fox demon leaped back in a defensive mode. But Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere causing him to yelp and retreat back into the bushes.

"You called?" Inuyasha untied a rope from his waist.

"Where were you?" Kagome just realized he'd left. She calmed herself down trying to hide the signs of a panic.

"Fishing, breakfast, we didn't eat last night," Inuyasha reply motioning towards to pile of fish attached to the rope, "Did you call for me? I heard your scream from a mile away."

"Oh, it's nothing." _He thought something had happened to me. He came for me._ She looked back at the bushes the fox demon disappeared into and ran after him. _Was that really Shippo?_

"Hey!" He grabbed his kimono and chased after her. It was damp. Inuyasha let it blow in the wind before slipping it back on. _This girl is just weird. How can she sweat in this weather?_

Kagome followed the trail of tiny footprints through the grass. Just beyond a path of trees, she came to a den. It appeared to belong to some kind of animal. The tiny fox demon stood in the center of it staring back at her. _It really is him._ Kagome smiled in delight and approached the gather of leaves and fur, "Shippo!"

She didn't step one foot on the den before something jumped in front of her, growling. It was an elderly fox demon, much older and stronger. Kagome backed away and he leaped at her but Inuyasha busted out of the trees behind and warded him off, "What the heck do you think you're doing charging into a fox den like that? Don't you have any common sense?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome looked at the fox demon as it continued to growl at them. _If this is Shippos den, then that must be Shippos Father. I guess since the jewel is still whole, the Thunder Brothers didn't boost their powers with shards and kill him. He's still alive, just like the demon slayers village._ Kagome traced the connections. His fur was luscious, golden yellow and shimmered under the rising sun. Unlike Shippo, he was a real fox on all fours. Razor sharp claws extended from his paws and fangs jetted from his mouth. A blue aura surrounded him. Fox Fire.

It was powerful, and Inuyasha felt it too, "That's it, we're leaving now." He grabbed Kagome arm and ushered her from the scene.

As he dragged her away, Kagome spotted Shippo peeking out from behind his father's legs, watching them leave. _He wasn't just protecting his den. He was protecting his son as well._


	9. Goros

(Authors Note: Okay, well, i decided to give Sangos Father and the Headman names because they're going to be showing up a few times. Sango's Father doesn't have a name in the series so i'm just going to call him "Irkura" from now on, sounds better. And the Headman's "Goros", again, completely made up.)

**Chapter Nine**

**'Goros'**

It was dark, so dark, at the bottom on the detention cell. For the past few days all she's been in was darkness. The demons' demonic aura had tainted the sky creating a thick group of black clouds over the village. She longed for the sun, to feel it's warmth against her face. Sango heard the door bash open flooding the tiny room with light. For the first time she realized there was a bed and a small tray of food on the ground. Her father, Irkura, stepped from the light, "Why Sango? Why did you attempt to murder Goros?"

_Why? Because his heart has already been taken over by greed and darkness. Because that bastard had been using the sacred jewel for his own selfish purposes. Because he betrayed us all!_ "If I told you, would you believe me?"…..

_The old woman was new to the village. She'd been transferred to serve the Headman while the women of the village helped with the war. It was her first day. She had been warned to be careful what she said and what she did. It exhausted her, being unusually polite and maintaining a straight posture. She was glad that all she had left to do was deliver dinner to the Headman. No big deal. No speaking involved. He would be behind a door anyways. She was just supposed to drop it off and leave._

_She lay the tray beside his door and knock on it gently forcing a sweet voice, "Sir, you're dinner's ready. Sir?"_

_There was no answer, no stirring from behind the door to get the food, "Sir? Are you there?" Still no answer. The old woman grew afraid that something had happened to him. Surely they'd blame her. She didn't want to take the chance and creaked open the door slightly to peek in, "Sir, do you need assistance?"_

_Glowing red eyes glared back at her followed by the pink glow of the sacred jewel. The old woman gasped and fell back. Even someone like her who lived a peaceful like and has never been exposed to battle knew something was wrong. The Headman approached her and drew his sword, "I told you to keep out."_

_"But sir, I…." the old woman tried to defend herself with her reasoning but it was obvious to her that he wasn't willing to hear her out._

_"You shouldn't have interfered. You should have just left." His voice was deep and deadening, surely unlike a human._

_She pleaded to him, she pleaded for her life. But the last thing the reflected in her eyes was the tip of his blade. Her first day ended was a blood curling scream_

_Sango finished the last of her routines. But the incident she saw last night had troubled her. As she went to check on the jewel, blood leaking across the ground from the darkness in the direction of the Headman's room. She saw the old woman's body sprawled in the doorway with the Headman hovering over her. His eyes were that unusual red again. Sango felt sick to the stomach. At the same time she felt complete hatred for him. He wasn't human anymore. His soul has been taken over by the demon that thirsts for power of the jewel. She knew that. Sango had known him for ages before the war. She was given the honor of calling him 'uncle'. Her hands tightened around the knife hidden under her kimono and she charged at him. 'He's not a human.'_

_The old woman's screams had attracted attention from outside. Guards rushed in to see the sword sticking from the woman's chest, and Sango charging at the Headman, knife in one hand…._

Sango looked into her fathers eyes. His head had been down for her entire story. Surely he'd understood that the Headman was an enemy, that he was the one that killed the woman, not her. But her father just turned around and left. He called over his shoulder, "When you're ready to tell the truth, we'll talk."

"But that is the truth!"

"They saw you! Charging at him!" Her father interrupted.

Sango couldn't deny that fact, "But what about the maid? Goros killed her, the proof is his sword."

Her father sighed, "We don't know why he killed her. Besides, it's not our place to make accusations at him."

"So when Goros kills someone everyone thinks he'd right?" Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the only answer she got from her father was the slamming of the cell door taking away the light. Once again, she was in the darkness.


	10. Miroku

**Chapter Ten**

**'Miroku'**

It was a perfect day so far for travelers. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Tiny morning dew drops made the air seem fresher than usual. It made last night seem unreal. Inuyasha stretched out his muscles and yawned, "What's wrong with you? You seem unusually quiet."

Kagome made inhaled her portion of their fish. She didn't realize how hungry she as until she'd taken her first bite. All the while trying to forget her dream, she realized she had to tell him, but couldn't put her feelings to words, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit tired." She forced a smile that warded off Inuyashas question.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I had a dream last night."

"Good for you," Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome gulped and continued, "It was about a woman, a woman that, that, doesn't exist anymore." She trailed off at the last part.

"That's nice."

"It's actually my fault, but I didn't mean it!" Kagome added quickly feeling her heart pound.

"Of course."

_He's not even taking me seriously!_ Kagome blocked his way and looked at his in disbelief, "Of course? I killed someone and all you can say is of course?!"

Inuyasha sighed and snapped back, "Look! I don't know what planet you come from but people die and kill all the time. If everyone acted like you every time someone got killed then the world will stop turning!" He circled around Kagome and continued walking. _Geez, who knew using the girl, to get to the jewel, would be so much work._

Kagome gritted her teeth, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who I was talking about."

"Whatever."

Kagome kept her back turned to him. _Well, it certainly worked. He forgot her clean. I should be happy right? Then how come I feel so sorry for them. _Her mind flashed back to all those times, happy times Kikyo and Inuyasha were together. _She died for him. Their relationship was so strong and meaningful._ "Something that deep, how did it get torn apart for something so silly like the jewel?" Kagome asked herself quietly feeling hot tear coming again.

That caught Inuyasha's attention. His ears perked as he spun around, "Did you say the jewel?"

_I forgot he had sensitive hearing._ Kagome clutched her fists, "OH! So when it comes to the jewel you care!"

Inuyasha didn't have a comeback for that, "Look, if you know something about the jewel then tell me or I'll have to…"

"SIT!" Kagome stomped away._ Inuyasha! You're so hopeless! You haven't changed one bit! Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless!_

* * *

Their village was amongst those that haven't get been devastated by demons. It was hidden well in the ominous mists of mount Agura. They always welcomed any traveler who needed a place to stay and became popular for the refugees that fled from the war, though they weren't far from the battlefield.

As Kagome and Inuyasha made their way into the village, people stared at them. Women shrieked seeing that Inuyasha was demon and men guarded their families as the two of them walked. Kagome couldn't blame them for being cautious. Still, she missed the good old days when they were always welcomed.

_Oh my._ The monk peered up from the leg of the boy he was bandaging. _What an unusual pair._ He walked up to them in the middle of the road and spread his arms out to block their paths, "This village is pure and will not be contaminated by ominous spirits." He stated loudly for everyone to hear. The monk took a sutra from his sleeves and mumbled a few spells, "Be gone, evil spirit!"

Kagome looked at him confused. But knowing Miroku, that wasn't _that_ unusual. Kagome smiled and looked over to Inuyasha. He appeared to want to kill him.

The monk was one of the most trusted protectors of the village. Its villagers valued his opinion deeply. Even when the monk turned to them, waved his arms around and announced proudly, "The evil spirit of these passers have been demolished! We can rest in peace tonight!" Surprisingly, people started cheering for the monks successes. He looked at Kagome and took them aside to his cabin.

"Miroku?" Kagome just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, that's correct my lady, Monk Miroku. I see I'm quite popular around these areas." Miroku widened his smile to show off his pearly white teeth. He ran his hand through her hair.

Kagome sighed. _Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel anymore. I'm so glad. He doesn't have to live with the pain of knowing there might not be a tomorrow._ "Miroku? Why did you help us out back there?" He didn't answer, "Miroku?"

_Such beauty_. Miroku felt her hair between his fingers. _Look at that, there's not tangled, not even a split end. And her body is well cared for. Just look at those legs. Our children will be the most fortunate for they'll have my good looks and her silky hair. _He held her hands gently, "My lady, I'll present you with the honor of bearing my children."

Kagome laughed nervously and let him down easy. "Thanks but no thanks." _I see you haven't changed either. _She took back her hands. _Come on Miroku. You don't have to worry about having a son to carry out your vengeance anymore so why are you still so perverted? She gave him an odd look._

"I must ask you my lady, why do you travel with a demon?"

Kagome smiled, "Half demon actually."

"Hey! Watch it! It's bad enough you have to know but you don't have to go spreading it around!"

"My name's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi. And he's Inuyasha."

"Stop it! I don't need any publicity!" Inuyasha yapped behind her.

Miroku looked concerned by Inuyashas outbursts but Kagome reassured him, "And don't worry. I can control him. Sit boy." Inuyasha crashed to the ground on Kagomes command, "See?"

"Why you…!" Inuyasha dug his head out of the ground. It left an imprint in the wooden planks.

Once Inuyasha calmed down, Kagome continued, "So, you still didn't answer my question. Why did you help us back there?"

Miroku put on his '_wise_' face, "These good people are is great despair at the moment. The least I could do for them is allowing them to rest assured that they're safe here in the village." He held out one of his sutras, "It did nothing to Inuyasha, but at least they can rest their mind to one more thing."

_He's like a guardian to the people here. I guess Miroku does have a pleasant side to him sometimes._ Kagome consulted him, "You're doing a good thing Miroku." _Even if you have a perverted mind._ As his hand slowly met her backside...


	11. Death

(Authors Note: Okay, well, maybe Sango does have a tragic part in this...But do not worry people. She will be the happy sweet Sango we all know and love soon enough!)

**Chapter Eleven**

**'Death'**

From the village in the mist, she could see where the swirling black cloud formed over the demon slayers village. _Sango's in that._ Kagome felt helpless. She was merely at the bottom of the mountain the village was located at yet she couldn't reach her. She prayed for Sangos well being. _Some way, somehow, I've got to get in there. Sango could be in trouble and I've got to help._

Earlier in the day, Miroku had informed her that an intruder had tried to assassinate the Headman, Goros. But that was only the cover story. Although they were trying to hide it, word still got out that it was one of their own that tried to kill him. Kagome was almost sure it was Sango._ In these times, trying to kill someone higher than you was a crime punishable by death. But she was one of them. They'd cut her some slacks, won't they?_

* * *

_"By order of the honorable Headman Goros, if has been arranged for the fugitive, Sango, to pay the ultimate price for her irresponsible actions. Her execution will be the night of the new moon. No exceptions."_

_It had been announced. So that's it then, that's when I'm going to die._ Sango didn't realize how hard it was to make her self heard. For nearly her entire life, she'd been following orders after orders thinking that she was doing it for good, being the hero of the day and saving villages. Now, she knew that that all meant nothing. It had been merely preparation for a future that no longer exists for her. Sango felt alone and crushed; a sadness that couldn't be explained but hurt more than anything imaginable.

For the first time in, she could relate to Inuyasha, _being alone in the world, being amongst your kind yet not fitting in. Yet he somehow survived all those years on his own, without family, or friends._ Sango felt small. She began to admire Inuyasha in ways she'd never thought before. The line between good and evil began to wear thin.

Sango sat in the darkness for a while, thinking, thinking about everything that's happened. At last she stood up coming to a decision._ I can't die like this. Not with that bastard controlling this place, the war's never going to end. I've got to find him, Inuyasha, and Kagome. I've got to get help. But how?_

* * *

"Do you think that'll be enough arrows?" 

"You're crazy!"

"It doesn't matter! Sango's up there and she needs our help!" Kagome wandered around the cabin collecting her stuff, which wasn't much. Miroku had been kind enough to lend her some supplies for her trip up the mountain to the village. Either that or he was just prepping her up for their engagement. She didn't think much of it at the moment. "Now, where is that rope?"

"That's crazy slayer had it coming. Besides, she tried to slay me! Why should I help her?" Inuyasha just kept yapping away, "I've been up there! Do you know how hard it was to get past all those demons waiting outside?"

"Fine then! Don't come, I never asked you to anyways! Miroku? Where did I leave those blankets?"

Inuyasha looked at her seriously, "You're just one human! What could you possibly do?"

Kagome tested the point of her arrows, "I have pretty good aim." _Not perfect but pretty good._

"Gah!" Inuyasha threw his arms and busted out of the cabin. _Stupid girl doesn't even know what she's getting into. She's going to go bet herself killed and who's Kaede going to put the blame on? Me! _As he approached the river, Inuyasha slowed down. _She's risking her life for this Sango girl. Just throwing it away, for a girl that she only met once. _There was a silent moment when nothing stirred but the wind. _I wonder if she'd do the same for me?_

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. The moon was but a mere sliver. Tomorrow night would be the new moon...

* * *

Kagome wasn't use to carrying a strap bag made of leather. She missed her backpack and especially her bike. As she climbed her way up the steep slopes to the village, she wished she had a car. 

"Would you like some help?" A voice said from behind.

"Kohaku? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm on one of my usual routes," Kohaku reached over and lifted Kagomes bag relieving her shoulders. He was quite strong, "I think the question is, why you are here?"

"I'm here to see Sango. I'm worried about her, with all that's going on. And the rumor that she, she," she trailed off at that last part not wanting to mention Sango's execution to her little brother but Kohaku wasn't blind. He understood a lot for someone his age. When Kagome was his age, she was playing dress up and crying when she didn't get the birthday cake she wanted. But Kohaku was trained as a slayer. He had to be strong.

"She's facing death penalty isn't she?" He said quietly looking at the ground, "You don't have to hide it. I know the truth." Kohaku clutched his fist, "And I also know that my sister wouldn't do something like that without a reason! She's always telling me to think before you act. I'm going to prove them all wrong. I'm going to prove my sisters innocence!"

"Kohaku," Kagome admired the loyalty he had to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently, "And I'll help you. Because I don't want to see another person vanish for the wrong reasons."


	12. Inuyashas Decision

(Authors Note: Okay, i didn't want make Goros seem 'that' evil so he has a reason for using the jewel. He wants to gain extreme power so that he can rule the world and stop wars. Just in case the chapter didn't make it clear.)

**Chapter Twelve**

**'Inuyashas Decision'**

No more sun. Not a single streak of light shone through the miles of stretches of thick black clouds that afternoon. Not even when the sun reached its highest point in the sky. It made telling time more difficult. Sango had gone by the hours when the guard changed their posts. But even that couldn't tell her how long until her execution. It had become clear to her that Goros only wanted her dead to protect his secret. If only she saw nothing.

* * *

Goros looked through the paper covered windows to the outside. _The jewel allows me to see, see so many things so clearly now._ He could see the villagers, laboring to defend themselves against the coming waves of demons. _Pathetic humans. To live is to die. Why do they struggle against it? Nothing's forever. But there's always the one loose link in the chain that changes the balance._

He opened his palm to reveal the tainted jewel. _With this I can be forever. I can conquer mankind. I can put a stop to all wars and struggles. Come to me, demons. Give me your strength and together we'll create the impossible!_

The jewel reacted to his demand. The shield put up around the mountain disintegrated. The demons that lay dormant waiting for this moment of opportunity stirred. They could smell the fear as they charged to the jewel's power. Down in the bottom of the cell, Sango could hear them coming. _It doesn't matter to me now if she remains alive. By the end of this day, I will become the ultimate being. Sure many have died, but many will be saved when I bring about a new era where no one will ever have to fight with me as their leader._

* * *

Kagome couldn't move her body. Never before had she seem so many demons gathered at one spot. _Such is the allure of the sacred jewel._ Kohaku had killed a few, but it was obvious their target wasn't them. They were all rushing for the same thing. As Kohaku raised his dagger, Kagome grabbed his arm, "Come on! We've got to get to the village. We've got to make sure that the demons don't get their hands of the jewel!"

* * *

Inuyasha was merely a flip of a mountain away from the jewel. The sense of the jewel had never seemed stronger. Unlike the other demons who just mindlessly continued to charge. Inuyasha had a brain, from his human mother. He never really thought of it much. But his feeling and intelligence came from the side that he resented most. It had saved him many times. _My goal is right there. All I have to do it jump in and take it while everyone else is in chaos._

Inuyasha thought about Sesshoumaru, and the way he constantly talked down to him because he was only half demon. He thought about the village he'd grown up in, the way his mother suffered for him because he was only a half breed. The pain where Sangos Hiraikotsu had stuck him ached. Inuyasha sat up and headed towards the village along with the demons. The beads of Subjugation battered against his chest. Her voice echoed in his mind…

_"Inuyasha! Hey! Over here!" _

_"__Is that why you agreed to take me back with you? So I could help you find the jewel? Well, I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to find it for you for your own selfish purposes." _

_"You can do it Inuyasha! You just have to believe in the sword, just like I believe in you!" _

_"I'm not from around here okay? And the name's Kagome, not 'you', Kagome" _

_"We've hardly made it out of the village and you're complaining already. Besides, it was you that asked me how long I was going to follow you around. I figured I'd give you a break by letting you follow me around."_

...He ran his fingers over her magic beads.

* * *

"They're coming! Everyone, stand your ground!" 

"Protect the Headman!"

"We need more arrows over here!"

Shouts were overpowered by screams for help. The scene in the village was complete chaos. But none the less, they'd managed to hold the swarming demons, of now. They'd swarmed throughout different parts of the village, unable to pinpoint the exact location of the jewel. Down in the dungeon, guards screams and fled as they somehow crawled their ways in. Sango shifted to the back of her cell. Her cell door had been broken down as she stared into the glowing eyes of a youkai. Without her weapons, Sango lifted the bed of the ground and held it up as a shield. She knew it wouldn't hold but she wasn't going to curl up in the corner. Sango could smell the breath of the youkai approach closer and closer. But with a sudden yelp, it vanished, "Kohaku! Kagome!"

Sango watching in shock as the pink flow of sacred energy covered Kagomes bow and arrows. She's a priestess?

Kagome shot down the last of the demons that penetrated the dungeon. And not a moment too soon. She'd almost reached the last of her arrows. She would have been lost trying to find this place on her own but Kohaku had the home court advantage. He'd lead her through a secret passage on the side of the mountain that leads directly down to the dungeon. _It's so close! I can feel it._ Kagome was just as surprised that she still had her spiritual powers. She wasn't sure how exactly but she assumed it had something to do with the time barrier of the well.

Kohaku ran to his sister. She hugged him tight, "Thank you, thank you for believing in me."

He could only smile, "I'm not so afraid anymore." Kohaku handed Sango her Hiraikotsu. She swung it over her shoulder and turned to Kagome, "We have to get out of here and stop the Headman. This is all his doing. Come on! I'll explain it on the way!"


	13. Naraku

**Chapter Thirteen**

**'Naraku'**

They were holding out longer than he'd imagine. _It's only a matter of time. Human strength is match for demon power._ Goros sat and waited. He could feel the Female slayer coming his way. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Sango lead Kagome and her brother to the building. But they ran into some heavy interference on the way. While Kohaku stayed behind to ward off the demons charging at them. Sango and Kagome rushed in to stop Goros.

"I can sense it! The sacred jewel, but it's tainted!"

As they entered the building, a sudden flow of arrows were shot at them. More guards rushed out at the sight of Sango, "It's her! She's come to assassinate the Headman again. Stop her!"

Sango didn't see the point in explaining to them her reason. But she couldn't let it stop Kagome from getting inside. She's the only one that can stop Goros. Because the sacred jewel chose her, she's the only one that can purify it before it's too late. Sango ran towards the gate leading to the organic gardens while giving a look to Kagome. _I'll head them off. You go on ahead. Please hurry!_

Kagome wanted to help her friend, but she knew Sango only did that to open the path to her. So she bit her lip and turned around. _Kikyo. Don't worry. I'll get the Shikon back for you. And I'll make it up to you, somehow._ The energy was immense. As Kagome creaked open the door slowly, her heart pounded as if expecting something to jump out at her suddenly. But no, nothing sprung out, though there he was, Goros, "I've been expecting you." He turned and stood up slowly. Goros held out his hand and a gust of wind shut the door locked behind her.

* * *

While on the other side of the building, Inuyasha slipped through the guard outside; slashing a few down but that couldn't be helped. He entered the building the same way he came in the last time. But the jewel wasn't on that stand anymore. The wind howled through the cracks in the boards. Inuyasha felt a chill from the open door leading into the hallway. He approached the doorway slowly. Something hollow called out to him. But there was something familiar about it. He recognized that scent.

* * *

Kagome had never met this man before. But she wasn't surprised. This man resembles Naraku. It was his eyes. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away. Even as he drew his sword and the shimmer of the lonely candle light traveled down the blade. The same thirst for power and the same look of desperation. They locked onto hers and refused to let go. Kagome had never felt more vulnerable. Not even when confronting Naraku. Inuyasha was always by her side, protecting her. But this time, she was alone. _I'm going to die, right here right now. And I haven't even told Inuyasha my feelings yet. Inuyasha!_

Suddenly, the wall behind her broke open. He didn't need the door to enter the room. As Goros swung down his blade, Inuyasha reached over and blocked Kagome, planting himself between her and Goros. Blood smeared the white walls. _It must be the power of the scared jewel. That's why my cloth of the fire rat didn't protect me._ Inuyasha clutch his injured arm and called back to Kagome, "You idiot! What you do think you're doing?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't have been more relieved, on the inside, "What are you doing here? I thought you said I was nuts?"

"Hey! How about a thank you? I just saved you!" Inuyasha snapped and turned his back on Goros.

Kagome stared at him long and hard, "You're late."


	14. Kikyo

**Chapter Fourteen**

**'Kikyo'**

Miroku had been planning for this. He led a team of monks up the pathway to the village above. They each carried staffs that held a symbolic meaning. He prayed that the slayers would be able to hold off the demons long enough for them to arrive at the scene.

* * *

Goros smirked, "Inuyasha, you're patience with this creature is amusing." His smirk turned into laughter, which turned into a call for summoning. Inuyasha held Kagome back as they watch his skin turn to scales. A third eye appeared on his forehead and tiny horns struck from his elbows and knees. He's not human. Goros jetted his sword into the air and blew a hole in the ceiling above them. A glow surrounded him lifting the creature into the air and out onto the roof. 

Inuyasha took that as a challenge, "Perfect. A nice open area for me to kick your ass in. Then I'll claim the jewel for myself." He cracked his claws and leaped out after him with a grin on his face leaving Kagome shouting after him.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" But he was already gone. Kagome sighed. _Such is the allure of the sacred jewel. Even now, all he cared about it that stupid Shikon. He doesn't care about me. But still, the way he jumped out of nowhere and shed blood for my safety. I don't know. What should I do Kikyo? What would you do? Kagome slumped into a corner and shut her eyes…_

_Everything was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of white. She could make out Kikyos figure, standing there blowing in the wind. She appeared heavenly, her soul shining like a star in the night sky. In her hands she held the jewel, the pure jewel. Then everything went black. Flames danced their ways into Kagome view. There was Kikyo again. But this time, she lay in the fire, the way she appeared in Kagomes dream a few nights ago. Her body burned but she still had the sacred jewel in her hands. Only this time, it appeared to be full of sorrow and hatred. 'How did a woman so pure turn into this?' But Kagome knew the answer. 'It was because of the love for a half demon. Inuyasha.'_

Goros created a swirl of wind with this blade which forcing Inuyasha to dig into the roof to stable him self. The roof wasn't a flat surface with trees that he could use to defend himself. It was a jagged breach of clay and clustered tiles. Not the best thing to fight now for they slipped beneath his feet whenever Inuyasha landed a jump.

"Inuyasha, feel the power of the sacred jewel!" Goros pointed his blade at the sky, causing a jolt of lightning to clash down, "Come to me demons! Lend me your strength!" But they didn't come.

Down below, Mirokus team of monks bad managed to plant themselves in positions around the Headman's building, creating a barrier that kept demonic energy out and purified those inside. Goros dazed at the sudden purified energy. But the jewel sub stained him. Inuyasha took this as his opportunity and prepared for an attack. But before he could launch it, he felt a sudden pulse jump through his body. _No, not now!_ He'd completely lost track of time with the sun gone.

Beyond the miles of demonic cloud cover, the sun had set, with no moon to replace its position in the sky. It was the night of the new moon. Though the purifying energy no longer affected him, Inuyasha was solemnly rendered a mere mortal, powerless against Goros who still possessed the jewel. His hair grew black and his senses dulled. The rough tiles burned against his bare feet. Pain grew from the open wound that Goros had inflected before. _Damn it! This is the worst timing possible. And I was so close, but yet again, it's just beyond my reach._

Goros laughed at Inuyashas defeat. But deep down inside, he was rather relieved. But only a fool would let that show on his face. He held the jewel out in his palm and showed it to Inuyasha, "Such a shame. I remember you now. You were the half demon that attacked the village numerous times to steal it. I assume you desire the jewel to become full demon."

Inuyasha could see his reflection in the tiny gem. He saw himself as what he always wanted, a full demon, with piercing eyes.

"You can be rid of your human side forever. Join me."

The images of his mother flashed in his memory. She was gone, taken from him.

"Join me! And I shall grant your wish!"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't think. He wanted the voices in his head to go away. At the moment, he wanted to be on the other side of that well, away from everything, all his problems, all his misery. When he reopened his eyes, he expected to see that same disgusting smirk of the Headman. But instead, his face was replaced with concern. Before he could turn around, an arrow whizzed past Inuyashas face leaving a streak of sacred light suspended in the air. The arrow continued and just missed the sacred jewel as Goros threw himself to the right to dodge it. Inuyasha spun around, only to see Kagome, her bow still vibrating from the shot.

Kagome drew back another arrow. _Kikyo dedicated her life to protect the jewel. She died for it, for it to never again fall into the hands of evil. It's my fault she's no longer here to protect. I'll destroy him. I'll make sure Kikyo didn't suffer for nothing, _"Goros! Give it up! You've got no where to run!"_ I've got to make sure Inuyasha doesn't turn full demon, for Kikyos sake. She wouldn't want to see him like that._


	15. Barrier

**Chapter Fifteen**

**'Barrier'**

The spiritual energy of the barrier gave Kagome an accelerating advantage; not that Kagome didn't have a strong spirit to begin with. Her sacred energy surrounded the bow and arrow as she aimed for the jewel once again. She was fuller aware to not create a repeat of last time, shattered the jewel into millions of shards. But it couldn't be helped. Their gang was already found. Kagome longed for them to be all together again.

Goros hadn't planned this. He wasn't expecting to take the half demon and mortal seriously. But as soon as Kagomes sacred arrow grazed his arm, inches away from the jewel, he knew the odds were against him. The sacred barrier sickened him. He had to get rid of it before continuing. His speed was decreased dramatically. So he formed a symbol with his free hand and blew fire onto the roof. Flames immediately spread around the clay tiles camouflaging him.

Kagome could see it. She could have chased after him and shot it on the spot. But the flames were spreading fast, already lapping at her ankles. And Inuyasha was wounded badly. She couldn't leave him like this. So she watched, she watch the tiny peck of light disappear into the smoke.

* * *

The barrier spell Miroku and his team of monks were using had stayed strong. But it required minimal movement of their bodies. If only one monk was taken from the equation. The entire barrier would come down instantly. For the past hours he'd been staring at the gruesome faced of the demons that lurking and waited outside. And the heat from the sudden fire behind didn't help him concentration. Suddenly, Miroku felt an ominous presence behind him. He struggled not to break his pose and look behind, though he already knew what was coming.

"Monk, prepare to meet your end," Goros drew his sword and raised it above Mirokus head, "Nothing personal. But the barrier has to come down in order for my full strength to return."

Miroku gulped feeling beads of sweat roll down his face. As he braced himself for the sudden pain and darkness, it was replaced with a war cry, "Hiraikotsu!"

Sango was panting hard. Though she had no wounds on her body, the battle with the castle guards exhausted her. It's not that she had to try very hard. It's just that she had to try hard not to kill them in the process. Sango didn't want another black mark on her record. But now it seemed like she might not have had to.

Her Hiraikotsu had just missed Goros. He backed off from the monk and retreated into the protection of his flames, "You're still alive? Wasn't your execution supposed to be tonight?"

Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu, "Yeah, but I'm not going down without a fight!" She bent her legs and charged into the flames, "Hiraikotsu!" Being once the Headman of the village, he knew their strengths and weaknesses. Goros had managed to leap over it. But it was backed up by a wave of shurikens. Kohaku emerged from the smoke followed closely by Irkura.

"I think I believe you now," her father smiled handing Sango her gas mask.

* * *

Kagome supported Inuyasha while making their way off the roof. It wasn't easy. Kagome had climbed up using a limp rope ladder that already bursted into flames. The only way down was through a flimsy tree that hadn't yet caught fire, or to just jump and hope for the best. Kagome decided to go for the tree.

Kagome went down first. She clung on to the roof tiles for dear life letting out a quick whimper but tried to stay strong. _Mom, I'm scared. Some one, help me._

"Grab on," Inuyasha took off his kimono and lowered it down to Kagome, "Use it as a rope to get down to a stable part of the tree."

Kagome didn't take it, "No, then there'll be no one to lower you down."

"Will you quit being stubborn and just take the stupid rope?"

"Why do you want to save me anyhow?"

Her question stunned him, "Because you're weak and fragile and an idiot."

"Are you going somewhere with this?!"

Inuyasha looked away, "But you can be….pleasant at times."

He's trying so hard. Maybe I was wrong; maybe he doesn't care about me. She grabbed his kimono and hung on tight. He gave her an assuring look. She gave him a quick nod. Their eyes locked for just a moment before Inuyasha started lowering Kagome down the tree. Just then, the tiles under his feet gave away, "Huh?" _Oh boy!_

The next thing Kagome knew, she was falling, "Inuyasha!"

Luckily for them, the headman had planted the fish reservoir close enough to the building so that he could look out at his success. Kagome had missed that while panicking for a safe way off the roof. They crashed into the water, screaming, scattering the fish as the water cooled them off. Inuyasha came up coughing and choking, "That's what I meant by you're an idiot!"

"Well, excuse me but you didn't see it either!"

As usual, their romantic moments were short lived.


	16. Sacred Arrow

**Chapter Sixteen**

**'Sacred Arrow'**

"You stay here while I find Goros," Kagome helped Inuyasha to a far side of the barrier and hid him in a watch station.

"You're kidding," he objected, "This place is on fire.

"You're going to have to stay here unless you want to try your lucky with the demons outside the barrier," she grabbed her bow and arrows, "Stay safe."  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Wait, and take this." He handed her his cloth of the fire rat, "Just don't get burned up before I turn back into a half demon." He'd neglected that word as long as he could imagine, yet Inuyasha just called himself that. Maybe that meant Kaedes plan was working.

As Kagome walked away, she called over her shoulder, "You know. There's nothing wrong with staying the way you are. I don't mind."

* * *

Even with their increase in numbers, they were still no match for him. Mirokus barrier began to weaken as his conscience was growing weary. He struggled to keep himself awake. Though the barrier still preformed its duty and kept demons out, it no longer suppressed Goros power by much. He felt his strength returned him bit by bit. Goros clutched his fist as knocked away the Hiraikotsu. He suddenly heard the sound of a bow and leaped out of the way of the coming arrow. _Damn that bothersome girl._

"Kagome!" Sango couldn't have been more relieved to see her alive. She called out to her as her friend ran to their side, "I thought he'd killed you."

"Stay back Sango," Kagome drew another arrow, "I'll shatter that jewel and then he'll be sorry." She was fuller aware of the weakening of the barrier. But she kept her mind concentrated, not wanting to worry Sango. "Die Goros!" she put her heart and soul into that shot, "Hit the mark!"

But he didn't move. Kagome had thought she'd done it. But the grin on his face worried her. Her arrow didn't hit him. Goros had managed to put up a barrier in time. Kagome felt her heart hit rock bottom. _That was the last chance. If we can't get the jewel away from him then we're sunk._ She felt like crying, feeling the hopelessness that was the situation.

* * *

Inuyasha sat staring off into the distance. Past the demons lurking outside, past the smoke, past the endless plains of cloud over, he saw a faint streak of light. Inuyasha could feel the power begin to return to his hand. He could feel the demonic power in Tetsaiga return._ It's time._


	17. Wind Scar

(Authors Note: I know the night may have passed a little bit to quick But there's nothing i can do about it.)

**Chapter Seventeen**

**'Wind Scar'**

Kagome pulled the cloth of the fire rat around her body to protect herself against Goros attacks. But they still stung. She couldn't aim her bow. Finally her foot caught a stump sticking from the ground and Kagome fell over, scraping her legs against the rough dirt ground. But the whipping stopped. "I told you you're an idiot. Can't you handle anything on your own?"

Goros gasped as the black haired Inuyasha stepping in front of Kagome, "Back again are we? I guess you just can't keep away from her." He narrowed his eyes, "I thought you were dead."

Inuyasha ignored him and knelt down beside Kagome. She shivered despite the constant heat from the fire. The look of pain and misery in her eyes struck his heart. Inuyasha ran his fingers over her bruises; Kagome had a lot of them over her body where the cloth of the fire rat didn't reach, "What were you thinking?"

"It didn't work. My arrow didn't reach him. I couldn't destroy the jewel," Kagome whimpered. She looked at him, but he didn't look back. She could see his fists begin to clutch hard as he stood up slowly and turned to Goros, "Did you do this to her?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter? Inuyasha, are you trying to protect her again?" Goros snickered, "Must be one of the traits that come with being a half demon, feeling sympathy towards weak mortals. I really didn't care for you life. But you're beginning to get on my nerves." Goros swung his whip again, aiming at the girl testing how far Inuyasha as willing to go to protect her.

But before it reached her, Inuyasha reached out his hand and caught it firmly. The thorns burning into his hand drawing blood but he didn't release it, "I'm going to make sure that you never touch her again."

The sparks from the flames were reflected in Inuyashas eyes as they turned for black to that golden yellow. A gust of wind surrounded his as the colour drained from his hair. His body pulsed cueing fangs and claws to stretch out from his hands. The moonless night had ended. Goros hadn't expected that. Even _he_ had trouble telling time in this land of darkness.

Inuyasha didn't stop to celebrate the return of his demonic powers. His heart was filled with anger as he charged straight on for Goros, dodging his attacks swiftly using the demon slayers terrain to his advantage. Apparently, sneaking around this place searching for the jewel had given him a bonus. He felt his feet fly the headman as he made his strike. But the barrier repelled him sending Inuyasha gilding over it. He dug his claws into the ground to keep from sliding.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from the side, "Use the Tetsaiga!"

Inuyasha gripped the handle and pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath. _Okay Tetsaiga. If you can do anything other than a useless hand-me-down, now's as good as any time to show it._ Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga up high feeling it pulse, restless, waiting to attack. He closed his eyes finally admitting to himself what he'd been feeling for so long._ I want to defeat Goros. I want to save this village from the demons. I want to protect Kagome._

She coached him from the side, "Feel where the two auras collide! See the rift!"

… _Sesshoumaru couldn't use it; he couldn't even pick it up_...

"See the Wind Scar!"

… _"You can do it Inuyasha! You just have to believe in the sword, just like I believe in you!"_…

"And slash through it!"

…Inuyasha felt the aura surround the blade of Tetsaiga as it transformed into something much more powerful, and heavier. He could feel it…

"Use you're father's fang, and defeat Goros!"

"Prepare to die Goros!" Inuyasha took in Kagomes words. He felt the clash of their two auras. I see it. He swung his father's fang down hard, aiming at the lightning between the winds, "The Wind Scar!" Using all his strength, he put forth his soul into this attack... _I want to protect her._

Everything grew quiet for a moment. Goros watched the sudden glow of flaring light shoot out from the half demon's blade. It tore its way across the ground causing the dirt beneath his feet to rumble. It was the only thing he heard before the blinding light reached him. The pink aura of the barrier shattered like glass into tiny shards that dissolved instantly. This is what I get, for wanting to stop war. Goros felt no use in trying to save him self. He'd only revealed his plan for a few hours, yet it was shot down immediately. Maybe I wasn't meant to change the world. He looked over at the demon slayers moments before the attack engulfed him. _Sango, I loved you, loved you like a daughter._


	18. Shikon

**Chapter Eighteen**

**'Shikon'**

Sango watched the flames engulf Goros, the Headman, her uncle. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of tears right before the Wind Scar hit him. It took a moment for her to turn her eyes back to the place he'd been last standing. There was nothing left, not even bones. He was gone for good this time.

The tainted jewel dropped on the ground, still whole. It would take more than just the Wind Scar to shatter it. It rolled around in the deep crater caused by Inuyashas attack as if searching for its lost owner. Irkura approached to retrieve it but Sango stopped him. She wanted the priestess to be the one.

Kagome walked over and picked up the tainted jewel. It glimmered in her hands. She squeezed it tight. _Relieve the pain and suffering, Shikon. And let your pure energy shine. I lend you my strength to undo the mishaps caused._ A pure glow surrounded it reacting to her sacred energy.

It expanded within the barrier. Miroku could let go. Its purifying energy combined with Kagomes scared powers created its own barrier. Sango looked around at the demons. They were in pain, screeching to get away from the light. Those who were stubborn to continue struggling disintegrated before they could get close. The fire had burnt out, leaving the smell of burnt ashes as the wind blew it away. For the first time in months, sunlight made its way through the demonic clouds. With the demons gone, the cloud cover began to wear thin. But it'll still be a while before it completely disappears. The glow stopped, making its way back to the jewel. All the greed the Goros had poured into it was cleared.

Kagome opened her eyes. She walked towards Sango and held out the purified jewel, "Here, it's okay now. Take good care of it. But you have to make sure it doesn't fall into others hands again." Sango hesitated before taking the jewel from her. It felt lighter somehow.

Miroku entered their circle, "The Shikon No Tama. No doubt the strongest power any begin could have. I don't think this will permanently stop others from seeking it though. Am I wrong, priestess?"

The Tetsaiga had turn back on its own. Inuyasha sheathed it watching Kagome do her stuff. He watched her hand the jewel back to the demon slayer and looked away. Yet again, it was just beyond his reach.

It actually was quite simple. They were all worn out, tired. All he had to do was jump in there and take it. But after that performance of actually saving everyone, Inuyasha thought otherwise. _She'd never forgive me. Will I have to remain a half demon forever?_ He couldn't help but feel empty inside. Even when Kagome turned around and smiled at him, motioning for him come and join them. But he wasn't in the mood. Inuyasha just turned and leaped away, leaving Kagome staring after him.

* * *

It was a day of recovery. Kagome and Miroku had stayed at the village to help with repairs and healing. The village was a wreck. Not a single building stayed standing after that final battle. Many surrounding villagers offered their consent and send workers up to help. As old and elderly as she was, Lady Kaede even arrived at the scene. Irkura had gathered the remaining slayers. There weren't a lot of them. Their hearts were torn to see their home lost, having their loved ones die in their arms. It wasn't just a service they did. It was their lives, what kept them all together. They worked in silence. 

Sango and Miroku had just finished burying the last of the slayers, carefully placing a bunch of flowers on each grave. They prayed quietly until Miroku broke the silence, "I've been waiting to thank you for saving me earlier. Not just me. You helped maintain the barrier and saved many others."

"You're welcome," Sango choked out trying to hide her breaking heart, though her shaking voice revealed it all.

Miroku wasn't blind, "It's not good to keep it in," he shifted closer to her, "Let it out Ms. Sango. Let out all the pain and sadness. Bring them to the surface and let your heart cry out as it desires." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, "In ways I envy you. I've traveled alone for all my life, wandering from village to village searching to do aid in their problems. The only close sin left is my father. But you've got everyone. This entire village is your family. You've love and been loved, and that kind of love, with family, won't be forgotten."

Sango couldn't keep it in anymore. She did as he told, she released herself, gasping for air as the tears came pouring. Sango dug her face into Mirokus shoulders and cried.


	19. Lady Kagome

**Chapter Nineteen**

**'Lady Kagome'**

"So that's our decision?"

The remaining demon slayers sat in a circle around the new Headman, Irkura, waiting for his response, "Yes, I believe we have no choice. With the current situation and the rebuilding of our village, there's just no hope for it being safe."

"But the half demon. I believe the girl has close to him. There's a chance he'll try to steal it again."

"I'm well aware of that. But the priestess can handle herself. I have no doubt that she'll protect it with her life. Call my daughter. We'll do it tonight."

* * *

Kagome threw herself on the straw mats. They were even more comfortable than the mattresses she slept on at home. The villagers were more than happy to provide a bath for her. Kagomes school uniform was already drenched in sweat and blood. Kaede had realized this and brought her a red and white kimono to change into. The old lady wondered why Kagome sat staring at it before slipping it on. She helped her pull her hair back into a ponytail at the lap of her neck. She wasn't just you're average girl anymore, she was a priestess. 

There wasn't a place to stay in the demon slayers village. Many of the survivors escaped to this village hidden in the mist for the night, searching for a break from the constant tragedies. Sango had decided to staying at the scene a while longer. Kagome had offered to accompany her but Sango insisted she needed some rest. Kagome didn't complain. She was exhausted.

It had begun the rain, letting the clouds release all the demonic auras stored inside them. It was a cool shower. But Inuyasha didn't mind. He felt tired. After all that, all he wanted to do was sleep, not think about the jewel or the next attempt to steal it. He sat in the tree with the Tetsaiga leaned on his shoulder over looking Kagomes cabin, watching the moon once again, for the first time since they entered the village. But it was only a sliver this time, partly hidden behind the clouds. The demon slayers suddenly came to the door. Sango was in the front. In her hands, she held the jewel.

Kagome came out a moment later. She looked different. She wasn't in her usual tiny clothes like Inuyasha was use to. Kagome was wearing a priestess kimono, as she greeted Sango and the others. They knelt down before her. Sango took a bow and placed the Shikon in Kagomes hands. Inuyasha couldn't hear what they were saying. Their words were slurred together by the constants raindrops in the branches around him. But he didn't have to hear them to understand what was happening. When she finished, the slayers stood up and turned to leave. He heard the last thing that Sango said before leaving between the drops of rain, "Take care, Lady Kagome."

* * *

Kagome sat rolling the jewel around her hands before wearing it around her neck. _They'd entrusted it to me. It's in my possession now. I could wish everything back to normal now. I could wish that Kikyo never disappeared, that I had shattered the jewel and we were all together again, searching for the shards together._

Kagome longed for that sensational feeling when she leaped into the well to meet her friends waiting on the other side. She wanted Inuyasha to remember her again, everything that they'd been through, together. _But why do I feel so guilty doing so._

She remembered Shippo, and how safe he felt with his father still alive, protecting him. She thought of Miroku, and how he didn't have to fear there wouldn't be a tomorrow with the wind tunnel in his hand. She pictured Sango, and how her brother and comrades, or what's left of their comrades, were still alive. She looked so happy with her family. _Do I really want to take that all away from everyone? So many have suffered because of Naraku, Goros proved that. Do I really want to bring him back into existence? I don't know._

Kagome felt torn between two sides. She lay on the straw mats and closed her eyes, desperately trying to get some sleep for the journey to Kaedes village tomorrow. She didn't want to go and part with her friend, again. But Sango had urged her to leave for a safer place. And now as the duty of the guardian of the scared jewel, Kagome had to do what's right.


	20. Connections

**Chapter Twenty**

**'Connections'**

Kagome felt it in her back and hips when they finally got back to Kaedes village. She'd gotten up before daybreak to say good bye to Miroku and Sango. Then she endured two days of back breaking horse riding. The only problem was she didn't know how to ride a horse so the journey took even longer. She missed riding on Inuyashas back. It was undoubtedly more comfortable. Sometimes, he'd even strain his back so that Kagome could sit up straight.

Their village had received quite a bit of attacks but none to fret over. One night, Kaede noticed Kagomes empty bed. Now, the regular thing to do would be to wake the entire village for a desperate search party. But Kaede thought Kagome needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. Ever since they returned, Kagome hadn't smiled. She was constantly watched, guarded. Kaede had notice the look on Kagomes face every time she looked at the jewel. It was obvious to her that this wasn't the life Kagome wanted.

* * *

Kagome had taken the jewel with her, and wandered out into the moonlight. The wind caused her priestess kimono to billow against her body. She hadn't dared to squeeze the jewel not wanting to prevent another wish accidentally. The villagers hadn't given her a chance to think about her decision. Ever since they got back it was one problem after another. The villagers had turned her into their Buddha, asking her consent for every little problem...

"Lady Kagome? Will you take a look at my wound?"

"Lady Kagome. Please treat my sick cow. I think a demon posessed her."

"Lady Kagome, do you think that it would be wise to go fishing? It's starting to get gloomy."

...She needed to empty her head.

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha either. He just seemed to disappear after sheathing the Tetsaiga. She doubted he'd be willing to come into the village to visit her. After everything they did to him, Inuyasha was probably long gone by now. She longed to sit by his side and have a nice chat. She missed him deeply. So Kagome went to the only place that she could have a connected feeling with him. She went to the forest where it all began.

As she wandered through the trees, Kagome came by a familiar path. Up ahead, she saw the sacred tree. She ran to it. It was just a normal tree now, it meant nothing. As she walked up to it, Kagome remembered what Kaede had said some time ago.

_"The sacred tree is known to transcend time."_

_"Like, let's say, supposedly, that if some one, like a half demon, was pinned to it with a spell, he wouldn't age until the spell was removed?" Kagome had problems hiding her knowledge._

_Kaede stared at her curiously. She wondered why Kagome would paint such a picture. None the less, she didn't question, "Ai, I guess it would."_

Kagome ran her fingers down the bark of the sacred tree and curled up between its roots, feeling the prick of the crystal necklace holding the jewel. _Making the wish would mean everything going back to normal, meaning filling Inuyashas mind with Kikyo again. But what good is keeping Kikyo away from him, if he doesn't even talk to me._ Kagome shut her eyes and leaned back against the tree letting a tear roll down her cheek. She dozed off listening to the winds lullaby. _Kikyo, what should I do?_

_There she was; the same raining scene. The demons slayers knelt in front of her as they gave her the Shikon. But it wasn't Kagome this time. It was Kikyo, the pain that she suffered when she was forced to pierce that arrow through Inuyashas heart, and broke her own. 'She cried out for him. She didn't want for it to end like this. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. But she was a priestess. As soon as the jewel was given to her, Kikyos life changed forever. She would never again be a normal woman free to do what she desired.'_

_She shot him to keep the jewel safe. Kikyo knew all along with would happen to her, to them. Yet she was willing to sacrifice herself to do it._ A twig snapped breaking the chain of flashbacks. Kagome opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. She blinked to adjust her vision, "Shippo."

She looked much better now. It's amazing what a change of cloths and a few streaks of dirt could say. But she still had that depressing look on her face, like the world was coming to an end. Shippo had seen her around the village. They called her 'Lady Kagome'. He felt safer than the last time, "You know. He's only a few trees away."

Kagome stared blankly at his words.

"Your man. He's only a few trees away beside that big hole in the ground," he elaborated, "The dried up watering hole." Shippo gestured his arms around.

"My man?" Kagome repeated that in her mind several times. _What does he mean my man?_ It suddenly hit her. Kagome gasped. _He means Inuyasha!_

Shippo watch the light go off in her head as she suddenly looked into the distance. _Finally she gets it. Grown ups, I just don't understand them. _Shippo shook his head and she stood up and rushed in the direction of the wooden hole, nearly knocking him over.

_The dried up watering hole. He means the well!_ Kagome pushed her way through the trees. _Inuyasha's at the well!_ The Shikon bounced against her chest as she came to the wells clearing, "Inuyasha!"

She prayed that he was there. _Please don't leave just yet. Please let me see you! _But there he was, dog ears and all. Staring down the well, leaning against the wooden rails. _He didn't leave._


	21. Only Half

**Chapter Twenty One**

**'Only Half'**

Inuyasha looked surprised to see Kagome out alone at this time of night, and with the jewel around her neck. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't even have to think, just swoop right in and take it. They wouldn't have the power to stop him. But it was Kagome, he hesitated, "Um, what are you doing out this late at night?"

Kagome walked over, completely oblivious to his thoughts, and sat down on the well beside him, "I snuck out to get some air, away from everyone else."

"I see," he looked away not wanting to temp himself with the jewel.

Kagome realized that, "Inuyasha? You still want it don't you, the jewel? Do you still want to become full demon?"

"How would you know? What makes you think that's what I want?" he snapped. She wasn't making the situation more comfortable.

_He still won't admit it._ He didn't turn to look at her. There was an awkward length of silence. Kagome finally sighed and looked up at the stars. She was never that brilliant when it came to astronomy class. But the constellations were shining brightly that night. She could make out the Big Dipper, Aries, and something that popped from her imagination. She could see Kikyo surrounded by soul stealers. Kagome knew it was time. But Inuyasha suddenly pushed his hand against her mouth.

"I don't know how you found out but you know what I want. So why don't you save us both some trouble and just give me the jewel?" _It has to be now. I'll never get another chance like this. I don't want to hurt you! _"I'm sorry Kagome. Just give me the jewel!"

He refused to look at her when making his demand. Kagome could see desperation in his eyes. She started to tear away from his grasp. She knew what he would turn into if he was ever full demon.

He let go and reached grabbing the jewel around her neck. Kagome panicked and grabbed him hand before he ripped it away, "Wait! Just wait one second Inuyasha! You don't want to do this! Becoming full demon has a price to it! You'll loose complete control over your mind and forget everything!"

"How would you know? Not all demons are like that." _Sesshoumaru isn't. He's weird but he has common sense._

"I know! Trust me, I know! Just like I know how your mother was Lady Izyoi! Just like I know that your brother Sesshoumaru can't wield your fang! And how you want to become full fledged to that you can become a great demon, like your father."

Inuyasha was stunned. She'd just discovered part of him to he didn't even know existed. _Who is this girl?_

"But you're already a great demon Inuyasha! You've saved the entire demon slayers village from utter destruction." _With the help of others but…_ "You've defeated a being empowered by the sacred jewel!" _Partly because he gave in but…_ "It's your human side that allowed you to do all that. Do you really want to give that up?" She loosened her hold on his hand.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It's the first time he's looked at his human side as an advantage. Still, he refused to let go of the sacred jewel around her neck, "You don't know what it's like for me, to be called a half breed," he hissed quietly.

"I know Inuyasha. Don't you love your mother? If you turn demon then she's forgotten forever," Kagome looked at the ground. _I'll be forgotten forever._

_Mother? Mother suffered because I was only half. I could still see her tears constantly flowing. They wouldn't stop flowing, when she slept, when she ate. She separated herself from everyone else because of that._ Inuyasha felt a rush of anger and jerked back on the jewel.

He pulled it away from her. The crystal necklace broke apart as Kagome lost her grip on his hand, "No Inuyasha!" She felt adrenaline pulse through her body not knowing what to do. She didn't want to hurt him. He turned away to leave. So Kagome let free from her profession as a priestess, "I LOVE YOU AS A HALF DEMON INUYASHA!"

He froze feeling a jolt run into his heart. He heard those words play in his mind over and over trying to make sense of what they meant. _Love?_ His mother had once said that love heals all wounds. When she would stare out the window shedding tears, being so cut down from the criticism, he would give her some love. He'd smuggle in her lap and rub away her tears with his sleeve, '_Mom, it's okay, one day I'll grow up and not be so useless anymore. Then they'll start respecting us.'_ He never knew what the problem was.

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, "I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha. Isn't that reason enough?" Inuyasha felt her face dig into his back, she was crying, "You can't change the past. But I know you can be respected as a half demon. I know, just like how I know everything else."

Inuyasha turned around and lifted Kagomes face using his sleeve to rub away her tears. Kagome sniffled and smiled, "I'll tell you a secret, the secret to using the Tetsaiga. You're father forged it from one on his fangs to protect your human mother. Sesshoumaru can't wield it because he maintains a deep hatred for humans. Only you can, when you want to protect a mortal. In ways you're already like your father, more like your father. You both had a love for humans, and that's why Tetsaiga was left to you. Because you're only _half."_

Inuyasha took in her words, "So that's what my old man wanted huh?" He ran his fingers over the rim of Tetsaiga. Admitting he was wrong would be embarrassing, so he used that as a reason, "It he wanted me to wield it, I guess I can't demy that. Besides, it's too late to argue with him. He's already dead." He gave Kagome a grin. Kagome rubbed her eyes and returned it.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you know all that stuff about me."

"Oh that's a long story!"

"We've got all night, the moon's still young."

"Okay well, you've got to believe me though. And, give back the jewel!"

"Um, I think I'll hang onto it for a while."

"_Humph…_ SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Shippo watched them yap away. _Grown ups, don't just don't understand them. Why would she still hug him if he tried to steal from her? Sometimes I really have my doubts about growing up._ He sighed and scurried back to his den. Father will have dinner waiting.


	22. Conclusion

(Authors Note: THE END people! Thanks for all your reviews.)

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**'Conclusion'**

By the time she finished weaving her tale, it was dawn. The sun had just shined through the trees. Kagome hadn't wanted to tell him about his relationship with Kikyo. But once she started on their gang, it was hard to leave her out. Besides, she felt she owed it to Kikyo. He didn't seem to take it seriously either. Kagome could tell by the look on his face at parts when he'd be thinking that'll never happen. She couldn't tell if he believed her. At least she got it off her chest; he'll come to understand in time.

"Where will you go now?" She didn't want him to leave her again. Then on the other hand, she knew he wouldn't be happy staying in a place like this.

"I've got to look after you," he answered, "You're always getting into trouble. At least you'll have some one watching out for you. And plus, I've got to keep you from doing stupid things like that wish."

Kagome couldn't tell if that was a joke. She simply smiled.

Inuyasha stared down the well. It was amazing where it took him, to a place that he never thought existed. He wasn't sure if he believed in Kagomes little fairy tale as much as he wanted to trust her. Oh well, it wouldn't make a difference anyways. If Kagome was her reincarnation, then he'd already met this Kikyo.

* * *

She took the long route to pass the sacred tree as she made her way back to the village that morning. Kagome held the jewel in her hands and tried to connect herself with the tree to reach Kikyo...

_Kikyo, I'm sorry. I can't bring you back. Bringing you back would mean bringing back all the pain and tragedies everyone went through. And I just can't do that to them. They don't deserve to suffer that pain; they're good people. I know you would have done the same. But don't worry. I'll take your place and remain in this era to protect the jewel. I swear on my life I won't let it fall into the wrong hands, so you can be freed from its grasp. And I'll keep and eye on Inuyasha too, and make sure he becomes everything you wanted him to be._

_You won't be forgotten Kikyo. I honestly think that deep in his heart, Inuyasha believes in you. I'll always be here to remind him. I know we're not the exact same. But I won't let you die and fade away._

* * *

(Three months later)

"Hiraikotsu!"

The enormous boomerang sliced through and air and buried itself in the heart of the attacking demon. As it collapsed to the ground, the villagers cheered and applauded the defeat of that threat. The young female demon slayer that they hired retrieved her weapon and stood in triumph.

The demon slayers village was up and running again, with less people was they continued with their ways. As the new headman of the village, Irkura listened to his daughter more often. Sango felt fortunate that the jewel was no longer in their possession. Although they'll never fully recover from that war, Sango carried out life to her extend. She made often visits to the village below now and then for updates on the last news of the Shikon. Things hadn't changed that much in the past months, which was a good thing.

Miroku had left the village of the mist to travel for others who were in greater need. But before he left he paid a visit up the mountain to his dear Sango. He vowed to return one day and claim her as his woman. It was a sweet moment when Sango blushed to the extent where she felt her face burn, until his hand reached an area where it shouldn't have. Miroku left that day with a hand print on his face, "Ah, I shall carry this always as the source of my motivation."

* * *

Kagome had gotten use to the life of a priestess. She hadn't gone home since. Kagome was afraid of weakness. She was afraid that once she returned home she'd dislike her position even more. Even though she missed Sota and her family deeply; she owed it to Kikyo to take her place. So she stayed at the village and continued acting as their Buddha.

But the one thing that she could always look forward to was her meetings with Inuyasha. He was always around. Even when Kagome's scurrying around the village doing her usual checkups, she'd sometimes see a flash of red through the corner of her eyes. He'd kept his promise to watch after her. They'd have meetings at night some times in the forest by the well. It was the only time when Kagome would completely let go and reveal her weak side.

She remembered what Kaede said, "As it Shikon's protector, you must remain strong at all times. You must never wavier. Otherwise the demon will get the better of you, and that will spell disaster." It was obvious Kaede knew of their meetings. Yet she hadn't said a word about it.

One day, after she returned form the suburbs of the village, the villagers were gathered in a circle around someone that had just been brought in on a stretcher.

"Lady Kagome! Come quick! We have a badly wounded man in need of help!"

The man was burned badly. His face had been distorted so much it rounded away his features. Some had their doubts about his whereabouts. But Kagome treated him none the less. As she finished up the last of the bandages, Kagome noticed an odd burn mark on his back.

It wasn't until later when Kaede finally concluded his identity, "There was a gang fight a while ago. The mansion was set afire. I believe this man is the bandit that started it all….."


	23. Sequel

(Authors Note: I don't feel like making this story too long. And it's going to take a while to clean up Omnigumos part. So, I've simply decided to continue in another story. **'The Nightmare Reborn'.** Not everything going to go exactly the same as the first time. This is a small passage from it.)

* * *

"What? Ye are sending the bandit away?"

Kagome didn't know what else to say to Kaede. She noticed the way Omnitachi was looking at her when she checked up on him. His shallow breaths were suddenly calmed and tender. Kagome knew it was starting all over again. She played nervously with the stitching in her oversized sleeve, "Yes, I believe it's the best thing to do. I've already arranged for a carriage to take him to another village. I'm sorry Kaede. It's probably not the most gracious thing to do but—!"

"No need to apologize Kagome," Lady Kaede was an elder priestess. She was the only one that addressed Kagome solemnly by her name. Others either called her Lady Kagome or Kagome-sama for her superior stature, "Ye do what you think is right. It's time ye stopped coming to me for advice for I am no longer able to decide what's right for ye. The village will be in yes hands one day."

"Kaede," Kagome felt like wrapping her arms around her. Kaede had acted like a grandmother to her, consoling her when she missed her family. No, she _was _family to Kagome. She felt like crying again.

_

* * *

I won't be sent away. Omnitachi lay staring that the ceiling. He groaned in pain as he attempted to move his arm. But it was no use. The muscle and tissue had already been torn off by the fire. He'd felt nothing but pain ever since his consciousness returned. But she helped heal that. Every time he looked at her, it was like a different pain struck his heart, the pain is sadness, sadness that she'd never be his. _

_I must obtain a new body. I must have her!_ Onmitachis heart filled with greed._ She is mine. Lady Kagome, I claim you as my own. Wait for me. Wait for me to gain a new body! Wait for me!_


End file.
